


[podfic] Hardhearted, Don't Worry (I'm Ready for a Fight)

by growlery



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, making a home in people, that should be a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek makes his home in Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Hardhearted, Don't Worry (I'm Ready for a Fight)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fire_juggler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/gifts).
  * Inspired by [[Podfic] Hardhearted, Don't Worry (I'm Ready for a Fight) by MariaDeLuca](https://archiveofourown.org/works/401107) by [fire_juggler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler). 
  * Inspired by [Hardhearted, Don't Worry (I'm Ready for a Fight)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/392013) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Recorded for [multipodicity](http://multipodicity.dreamwidth.org/). Yay repods! Music is from To Build a Home by The Cinematic Orchestra. Skip after it ends if you don't want to listen to me ramble about why FJ is awesome. ♥

[download at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?q9twqwy8gtbejw7)  
mp3 / 16:07 / 14.7MB


End file.
